je te tuerais de mes propres mains!
by airmaster10
Summary: Repost! Edward et sa famille quitte de nouveaux Bella au moment de son accouchement la laissant seule pendant sa transformation! la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... mais entre vengeance et amour qui gagnera?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

AOV BELLA :

Deux cents cinquante ans! Deux cents cinquante ans qu'il m'a trahit, qu'ils m'ont tous trahi! Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, malgré mes efforts pour oublier ses fichus sentiments humains, certains persistent encore. Me rappelant mon chagrin, ma haine et mon amour, qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête lorsque j'étais humaine! Je me rappelle encore ma joie lorsqu'il m'a épousé, lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler. Tout ça n'était que des mensonges, qu'un simple manège afin d'obtenir se qu'il voulaient, ce que tous voulaient!

Ce que j'étais naïve et saute, une pathétique humaine amoureuse d'un être abjecte et dépourvut de moral. Cependant je l'aimais comme une folle, au point d'en oublier les douleurs qu'il infligeait à mon corps lorsque nous ne faisions qu'un. Au point de vouloir mourir pour lui, de vouloir portait son enfant, notre enfant. Ce même enfant qu'il m'a arrachait des mains il y a 250 ans juste avant de me transformer et de me laisser seule avec la douleur de ce feux ardant qui me consumait.

Ils m'ont tous trahi, ils m'ont tous abandonnaient à mon triste sort et m'ont enlevé mon enfant! Je ne pourrais jamais leurs pardonner! C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici, c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne depuis tout ce temps! Je continuerais à m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je serai sûr d'être assez forte pour tous les anéantir de mes propres mains!

Alors je reste cachée, continuant mon entraînement sans relâche, attendant l'autorisation d'Aro pour assouvir ma vengeance! Je ne lui ai rien avoué au sujet de mon enfant, il ne doit pas connaître son existence! Edward, mon Edward si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de te retrouver et de te mettre en pièce toi et ta fichu famille! J'aurai ma vengeance, ils me l'ont promise et ils n'interviendront pas pour vous sauver! Vous serez bientôt à ma merci!

Dans peu de temps je pourrai partir à votre recherche, encore quelques entraînement et je vous tuerais tous, tous autant que vous êtes!

AOV EDWARD :

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu mon amour, ma Bella! Je ne suis plus rien sans toi et notre fille te ressemble tellement que cela m'ait difficile de la regarder sans avoir un pincement au cœur.

Quel ironie du sort, un vampire au cœur brisé! Je n'aurai jamais dû te quitter, te laisser à ton triste sort. On ne m'a pas laissait le choix, c'était avant tout pour la sécurité de notre fille que nous t'avons laissé seule.

Où es-tu mon amour? Qu'es-tu devenu? Tu dois être si belle maintenant, mais pour moi tu l'as toujours était! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner! Je suis revenu, mais tu n'étais plus là! Je t'ai cherchais mais sans aucun résultat. Où te cache tu? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'était produit ce jour là!

Rosalie et les autres ont réussit à me convaincre que tu étais un danger pour notre fille, que tu l'a tuerais. Alors nous sommes parti sans un mot, sans même une lettre pour te l'expliquais. Je ne suis rien sans toi, trop de peine et de douleur ont remplaçaient ma joie.

Pourquoi ais-je fais ça, j'aurai dû écouter mon cœur au lieu de ma raison!

AOV ARO :

Bella! Tu étais déjà spéciale lorsque tu étais humaines, je n'aurais jamais cru que leurs abandons te conduirai jusqu'à moi! Eux qui voulaient te protéger de nous, t'ont finalement poussé à nous rejoindre!

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin du talent de Chelsea pour te faire entrer dans nos rangs! Ta soif de vengeance et tellement puissante que bientôt tu nous surpassera tous!

Tu t'entraîne sans relâche, ce qui me ravit! Je n'aurai jamais cru que ta haine puisse te rendre aussi belle, aussi dévastatrice. Beaucoup de nos soldats sont mort par ta faute, mais cela en valait la peine!

Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui rêve de te mettre dans leurs lits, de mourir dans tes bras, tu serais tellement surprise. Te voir t'entraîner avec autant d'ardeur et de rage me réchauffe le cœur!

Je tiens absolument à assister au spectacle le jour où tu les anéantira tous! Cela sera une grosse perte car j'aurai tant aimé conserver Alice et Edward en vie pour utiliser leurs talents, mais je t'ais promis que tu les aurai tous alors tant pis!

Tu es si belle lorsque ta rage te domine. J'ai hâte de te voir au combat!

AOV ALICE :

Bella, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, où te cache tu? J'aimerai tant te retrouver, te serrer dans mes bras, revoir ton sourire! Mon frère a était stupide d'écouter les autres, il n'aurait jamais dû te laisser, et moi non plus!

Il est replié sur lui-même et ne veux parler à personne. Je souffre de le voir ainsi! Si seulement j'avais une vision de toi me permettant de le rassurer, de le réconforter.

Mais je ne vois rien, comme si ta transformation avait échoué, comme si tu étais morte. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois morte, je ne veux pas y croire, ni même y penser! Notre famille n'est plus rien sans toi, à croire qu'elle n'a jamais existé avant toi!

Je te retrouverai, il faut que je te retrouve pour Edward, pour moi!


	2. Chapter 2

AOV BELLA :

- Bella? Bella on t'attend pour l'entraînement !

- j'arrive Jane!

- tu veux qui comme adversaire aujourd'hui?

- toi et ton frère, Caïus, Marcus et Chelsea!

- ensemble ou séparément ?

- d'après toi? Lui répondit-je agacée,

- ensemble!

Je me dirigeais d'un pas nonchalant en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Comme à son habitude Aro s'installât sur un siège dans le font de la pièce. Il adorais assister à mes combats, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient du moment qu'il ne me tenait pas responsable de la mort d'un de ses disciples. J'ai tendance a m'énerver facilement dès que l'un d'entre eux prononce le nom de mon époux, même si pour moi il ne l'ai plus.

Aro adore me voir faire des dérapages et tuer certains de ses hommes car pour lui cela voulait dire que mes progrès avançaient à grand pas. Moi je me concentrais sur mon objectif, tuer Edward Cullen. Le combat fût plus distrayant que d'habitude, car les vampires étant des plus hauts niveaux ils me donnèrent un peu de fil à retordre. Finalement c'est moi qui gagna et Aro ne pût s'empêcher de m'applaudir.

- Arrête Aro, tu sais que ça me rend furax que tu fasse ça!

- je ne peux m'empêcher de t'applaudir lorsque tu me gratifie d'un tel combat!

-je ne le fais pas pour toi, et tu le sais! Je ne t'appartiens pas et ne t'appartiendrai jamais, si je suis là c'est uniquement pour arriver à mon but!

- ce que tu peux être blessante, je t'offre mon aide ainsi que mon hospitalité et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie, quel ingratitude!

- c'est toi qui devrais mettre reconnaissant car j'ai vidé tes rend de tout les incapables!

-certes, mais tu nous as pas mal affaiblit! Et si ton Edward et toi vous vous remettez ensemble qui me garanti…

Je courut vers lui et l'attrapa par la gorges. Les vampires présents dans la salle accoururent pour lui prêter mains fortes, celui-ci leurs fit signe de ne pas approcher.

- la prochaine fois que tu ose parler de moi ainsi Aro, je te jure que je te tue ainsi que tes insignifiants petits soldats! Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire Aro?

- oui, je tenais à m'assurer que tu étais prête, je t'envoi Dimitri dans ta chambre pour qu'il suive tes instruction! Je t'apporterai également un cadeau de ma part!

-tu peux garder ton cadeau, j'attendrai Dimitri et surtout qu'il ce dépêche avant que je ne perde patience! Lui répondit-je en quittant la salle.

Je commence sérieusement à me lasser de tout ses incapable. Ils ne comprennent rien, et en plus ils se croient capable de me contrôler. Je pensais qu'à force ils auraient compris que je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à eux.

Dimitri me rejoint rapidement à mes appartements, je lui transmit les instruction : localiser les Cullen, ne pas les approcher afin qu'il ne se doutent de rien, ensuite me transmettre toutes les informations pour que je puisse planifier mon offensive.

Il parti immédiatement de Voltera et Aro arriva d'un pas calme mais tout de même hésitant. Il m'apporta une cape aussi noire que celles de ses frères et lui.

- je ne la mettrais pas! Je ne t'appartiens pas Aro!

-je le sais, elle sert juste à cacher mon cadeau!

- encore un collier? Donne le à Jane de ma part, je n'en veux pas!

-mais il tirai si bien…

-non Aro!

Il parti aussi vite qu'il était entré emportant avec lui son cadeau. Je n'en avais accepté aucun alors pourquoi s'acharne t-il. Puis je vis le bracelet, symbole de l'amour d'Edward et de l'affection de Jacob, je voulu l'enlever mais un pincement au cœur m'en dissuada. Je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser, c'était physiquement et mentalement impossible.

AOV ARO :

Encore un combat incroyable, elle me surprendra toujours! Cependant il faut que je trouve un moyen de la contrôler et vite car un jour elle risquerais belle et bien de me tuer. Si seulement elle acceptais mes cadeaux. Elle n'en accepte aucun, elle préfère garder cette fichu babiole accroché à son poignet. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le garde, mais bon mieux vaut ne pas lui poser de question à se sujet, je ne tiens pas a finir en lambeaux comme se fût le cas pour un des gardes.(il souri)

Je me rappel encore la tête de Jane lorsqu'elle était allée chercher Bella et qu'elle à vu les morceaux éparpillés. Je lui avait ordonné de les brûler lorsqu'elle accourût pour me prévenir. Ah cette Bella, de plus en plus agressive envers la gente masculine. Je me demande comment elle réagira lorsque Edward posera la main sur elle, elle lui arrachera sûrement le bras. Ah j'ai vraiment hâte d'assister au massacre.

AOV Renesmée :

Maman où es-tu? J'aimerai tant te rencontrer enfin, te serrer dans mes bras et voir un sourire sur le visage de papa! Quant nous reviendras-tu? Tout le monde et las de ta non présence. La famille n'est rien sans toi, juste un coquille vide. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressemble? Papa a caché toutes les photos. Je souhaites qu'un jour tu nous reviennent!


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que nombreux d'entre vous serez content…

J'essaie d'avancer au plus vite mais je dois dire que je commence à avoir mal au doigt….

Chapitre 2

Aov Dimitri :

Bella est de plus en plus merveilleuse, sa rage, ses mouvements et tout ce qu'elle est devenu depuis ses deux cents cinquante dernières années et tout bonnement stupéfiant. Dommage qu'elle refuse mes avances ainsi que celles de tous les hommes. Pour elle la seule manière de se défouler est de ce battre ah si seulement elle me laissé lui faire découvrir l'autre manière, celle des corps entremêler. Mais non, elle refuse toutes avances et refuses que quiconque pose sa main sur elle sauf pendant les combats. J'espère retrouver très vite les Cullen afin qu'elle puisse enfin tourner la page. Ensuite peut-être acceptera-t-elle mes avances. Edward et le plus stupide des vampires d'avoir laissé Bella, de l'avoir abandonné. Dommage que celle-ci m'ait interdit de les approcher, je me serai fait un plaisir de lui montrer ce qu'elle est devenu. Je dois m'en tenir au ordre sinon elle me tuera.

Aov Edward :

Bella, ma Bella notre fille n'arrête pas de me réclamer les photos que nous avions fait de toi et moi. J'ai refuser de les lui donner, trop de souffrance, trop de peine. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut !elle a raison, je suis un monstre de t'avoir abandonné ! je me rappel le jour de ma promesse, je l'avais déjà rompu une fois et tu m'avais pardonné. Et je t'ai abandonné encore alors que j'avais juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Je suis un monstre, je n'ai jamais mérité ton amour ni même ton pardon ! je fais souffrir notre fille en refusant de lui donner nos photos, mais je ne veux pas voir ton visage. J'aimerai tant pouvoir te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras, te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je lui donnerai bientôt les photos, je n'ai pas le droit de la faire souffrir alors qu'elle n'y ai pour rien. J'ai tout gâcher, encore une fois. Jasper essaye d'apaiser ma souffrance, il commence à me taper sur le système ! il s'inquiète tous pour moi alors que c'est toi qui à été abandonné par notre famille.

Aov Jasper :

Edward déprime encore, il ne se pardonne toujours pas malgré les années à croire qu'il aime se torturer. Elle nous manque à tous mais se n'ai pas un prétexte pour se couper du monde. J'utilise mon pouvoir afin qu'il s'apaise mais rien à faire, il refuse mon aide. Alors je rentre à l'intérieur de la villa, j'en ai marre de tout ses vampires dépressif, je serai déjà parti si Alice avait accepté. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de ramener Bella…

Aov Alice :

Mon frère me tape sur le système, je comprends qu'il ne veut pas voir les photos de Bella mais il pourrait au moins les donner à sa fille. J'en ai marre de le voir se lamenter sur son sort. Il se sent coupable et je peux le comprendre mais il pourrait faire quelque chose au lieu de rester là sans bouger. S'il te plaît Edward dit moi que tu va la chercher, demande mi de t'accompagner ! jasper en a marre lui aussi, on en a tous marre. Je vais aller consoler ma nièce. Il pourrai au moins lui donner les photos cet abruti !

Aov Renesmée :

Mon père est nul, il fais que pleurnicher alors que c'est lui qui a abandonner maman ! et bien sûr en deux siècles et demi ça lui ai jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller la chercher ! et c'est moi, la méchante fille qui le torture pour avoir les photos de sa propre mère ! Emmett à raison c'est un idiot !

Aov Bella :

Encore un entraînement qui se termine, ça devient lassant au bout de 250 ans à faire toujours les mêmes choses. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je resterai dans mes appartement jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Je me nourri de sang humain même si parfois cela me dégoûte de tuer des innocents. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je sois forte pour pouvoir le tuer, les tuer ! Aro a encore déposer un présent à mon attention ! je commence à en avoir assez de ses cadeaux inutiles censés me combler ! il ne comprendra donc jamais ! j'espère que se n'est pas un de ses gardes qui ai entré me déposer ce collier, car il signerai son arrêt de mort.

Je l'apporterai à Jane tout à l'heure, ça lui fera plaisir comme d'habitude ! elle a toujours adorée les cadeaux que me destiné Aro. Je me demande où en ai Dimitri dans ses recherches. Il a intérêt à ne pas rentrer sans les avoirs trouvés ! je sais qu'il ne me décevra pas, il a trop peur de moi, de ce que je suis devenu ! dépêche toi Dimitri, car ma patience à des limites !

Aov Jane :

Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de cadeaux de la part d'Aro avant que Bella ne nous rejoignent ! je l'envie, et en même temps je la haie ! je l'envie car elle est admiré et en même temps craint de tous, mais je la haie car c'est elle que préfère Aro ! Aro la vénère, il lui passe ses moindres dérapages et ses moindres caprices, avant c'était moi qui avait ce privilège ! elle m'a relégué à la seconde place et je ne le supporterai plus très longtemps ! dès que tu aura tué tous ceux qui t'était cher lorsque tu était humaine, lorsqu'ils seront mort je me débarrasserais de toi et reprendrai ce qui a toujours était à moi !

Voilà désolée il se passe pas grand chose mais il faut du temps pour lancer l'histoire !


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : je tiens à remercier les personnes qui mon écrit des reviews c'est sympa et je vais essayer de faire les chapitres un peu plus long à l'avenir

Oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

AOV ALICE :

Une vision? Je venais d'avoir une vision! Bella, elle arrive! Je me mis à sourire et a sauter de partout dans la maison. Carlisle me regardais comme si je devenais folle. Je lui racontais ce que je venais de voir et lui fît jurer de ne rien révéler à personne. Nous fîmes nos bagages et quittaient notre famille du Canada pour retourner à Forks, la ville où tous avait commencé, et où tout allait reprendre. Edward ne voulais pas venir mais nous l'obligeâmes à nous suivre en prétextant que cela serait bénéfique pour Nessie. Elle était d'ailleurs très heureuse de se rendre là-bas afin de se rapprocher un peu plus du passé de ses parents. Nous allions la revoir, j'en étais sûr! Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je savais où!

AOV RENESMEE

Nous étions en route pour Forks, la ville où était née ma mère, là où c'était rencontrer mes parents, où ils s'étaient aimé et marié, où j'étais née. Mon père c'était laissé convaincre mais plus nous nous rapprochions de la villa plus il était tendu. Je le pris par la main afin de lui servir de soutiens moral, c'était dur pour lui et je savais pourquoi. J'étais nerveuse car je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Finalement contre toute attente mon père commença à déballer ses affaires, même si c'était sans enthousiasme. Il m'appela ensuite et me tendis un carnet rempli de photo de…..maman! Je mis ma main sur mon cœur et sautais dans les bras de mon père. Je le remerciais et partis vers la chambre d'Alice pour feuilleter le carnet avec elle. Ma mère étais tellement belle!

AOV EDWARD

J'ouvrais le tiroir de la commode de ma chambre et pris un carnet. Je descendis et le tendis à ma fille. Elle me fit un large sourire, elle avait le sourire de sa mère. Je sortis chasser, j'avais besoin de vider mon esprit. Je finis pas trouver un puma. Nous étions revenu à Forks car Carlisle estimait qu'il fallait trouver des indices sur Bella, ma Bella.

Ma fille m'incitait à commencer des recherches, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard! Je ne la retrouverai jamais. Soudains j'entendis une voix provenant non loin de moi.

« Bella sera ravit d'apprendre que vous êtes ici ». Où est-elle? Je veux savoir! Je me mis a courir en direction de la voix mais je n'y trouvais personne! Mon imagination me jouais encore des tours. J'étais sûr pourtant! Je pris le chemin du retour bouleverser.

AOV BELLA :

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça fait une semaine que tu n'ai pas concentré!

- oh ça va la ferme!

- tu dira la même chose lorsque…

- lorsque QUOI?

-non rien, oubli! On reprendra plus tard!

Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis Chelsea, avait marmonnait Alec. Je me dirigeait à toute vitesse jusqu'à ma chambre car je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Combien de temps allais encore me faire patienter Dimitri? Je m'allongeai sur le canapé de cuir qui trôné au milieu de la pièce, mettant ma tête entre mes mains. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever les visages des Cullen de mon esprit, si souriant, si aimant envers l'humaine que j'étais! Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient à cette instant, s'ils pensaient à moi…STOP! Ils t'ont abandonné Bella, ils t'ont enlevé ton enfant, ils sont parti sans aucune explication! Il ne faut pas que je faiblisse, pas maintenant! Pas après tous ce temps, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré!

- Bella?

- Entrez, mais faite vite je suis occupé!

- je …ne…voulais…

- Je vous ai demandez de faire vite!

- je voulais vous prévenir que maître Aro vous attend dans la salle du conseil.

- Dite lui que s'il veut me parler qu'il vient en personne!

- c'est à propos de Dimitri…il…il vient de renter!

-TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE PLUTÔT!

Je courus jusqu'à la salle du conseil, le conseil était réuni et m'attendais. Ils ont tant peur de moi, cela me fit sourire. Dimitri se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un genoux à terre la tête baissé. Je le trouvais ridicule. Aro me fit signe d'avancer, et claqua des doigts pour que quelqu'un m'apporte un siège. Un des garde s'exécuta. Cela me faisait rire, j'avais l'impression d'être un reine, une reine crainte de tous.

- Bella, nous t'avons fait demander car Dimitri à trouver les Cullen. commença Aro

- j'en suis ravit, mais il aurai dû me venir m'en informer directement!

- petite insolente, nous sommes tes supérieurs c'est nous ….

- tu n'ai en rien supérieur à moi Caïus, et ose seulement…

- cela suffit! J'ai demandais à Dimitri de m'informer de ses recherches! Continua Aro après un rappel à l'ordre.

- et ? Demandais-je

-combien de temps te faut-il pour te rendre à Forks?

- hum, je compte restais en mode d'observation pendant au moins deux semaines avant d'agir! Je vous tiendrais au courant des détails à mon arrivée!

- Je veux que tu emmène des hommes avec toi! Affirma Marcus

- tu as peur que je ne les trouve pas? Demandais-je ironiquement.

-on ne sais jamais!

-est-ce un ordre ?

- non, juste une suggestion! Obtempéra Aro.

-Alors je refuse!

-comme tu voudra.

Je sortis de la salle et repris la direction de ma chambre, le cœur serrer. Je pris un sac, mis des affaires suffisamment confortable et néanmoins solide pour résister durant la bataille. J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger des Cullen. En finissant mon sac, j'aperçut Dimitri qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avança vers moi, hésitant à parler. Et il eu un geste que jamais il n'aurai dû avoir. Il me pris par la taille, posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et y déposa un baiser. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je me mis fasse à lui et fit mon plus beau sourire. Je pris délicatement sa tête entre mes mains et avancé mon visage. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un centimètre entre nos deux bouches.

- je…

- tu n'aurai jamais dû faire ça! Lui chuchotais-je

Au même instant je lui arrachais la tête et la balançais dans la cheminée que j'avais fait installer un an plus tôt. Je continuais à le démembrer et jetais le tout dans le feu. Il le savait que personne n'avait le droit de me toucher, je l'avais déjà prévenu. Je pris mon sac et sorti par le souterrain. Un garde m'attendais et m'ouvrit la porte côté conducteur d'une voiture de sport. Je le remerciais et fonçais à travers l'Italie. J'allais les revoirs, j'allais enfin me venger!


	5. Chapter 5

AOV ALICE :

J'essaie de cacher mes pensées à Edward, ce qui est assez facile je dois l'avouer! Si seulement je pouvais lui rendre son sourire. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'elle arrive, du moins pas encore! Renesmée et moi n'étions plus très loin de sa maison. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis celle-ci à l'abandon. Cette maison qui était autrefois rempli de joie et d'amour se retrouve sans vie, sans âme. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois le sourire de Charlie m'ouvrant la porte, me prenant dans ses bras! Mais c'est impossible et cela me rend triste.

AOV JASPER :

Alice, ma bien aimée, que me cache-tu? Tu es si heureuse tout à coup, je me demande bien pourquoi? C'est étrange de ce retrouver de nouveau ici, il y a tant de souvenir en ses murs! Edward à l'air soucieux, lui aussi me cache quelque chose mais c'est dur de le faire sortir de sa coquille. J'essaie de lui remonter le moral, de l'apaiser mais rien à faire il ne veux pas de mon aide! Si seulement nous étions resté, si nous n'avions pas abandonner Bella tout serai différent!

AOV ROSALIE :

Je suis désolée Edward, c'est à cause de moi! Je n'ai pensée qu'a moi, qu'a mon bonheur! Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux mais mon désir d'être mère à pris le dessus. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir détruit ta famille, notre famille!

AOV EMMETT :

Bella, pourquoi n'est tu pas là? J'adorais te taquiner, tu mettais de l'ambiance dans cette famille de fou! Rosalie n'ai plus la même, elle s'en veut et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas tord! C'est même plus drôle de se battre avec Edward, il se laisse faire à croire qu'il a envie de mourir!

AOV ESMEE :

Bella ma chérie, si seulement notre instinct maternelle( à Rosalie et à moi) n'avait pas pris le dessus ce jour là, je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras à cet instant. Je voulais tant avoir un enfant, un bébé rien qu'à moi du coup la tentation a été trop forte. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ton absence nous affecteraient encore malgré toutes ses années. Si seulement je pouvais rattraper mes erreurs passé!

AOV CARLISLE :

Si seulement je pouvais te dire, mon fils, que ta femme arrive! Je ne peux pas cependant, je l'ai promis à Alice. Te voir te torturer ainsi me brise le cœur. Tout sera différent quant il sera de nouveau auprès d'elle, il sera de nouveau heureux, souriant. Nous seront tous heureux! Tout le monde ira au lycée demain car il ne faut conserver un minimum d'apparence humaine au yeux de tous, quant à moi j'irai proposer mes services à l'hôpital.

AOV EDWARD :

Pourquoi suis-je encore ici? Je devrai partir, il y a trop de souvenir, trop de souffrance dans cette maison, dans cette ville. Les souvenirs de notre passé hante ses lieux, mon amour, notre amour est comme incrusté dans chaque centimètre carré de cette villa. Je ne pourrai donc jamais l'oublier? Bella, ma Bella, ma femme! Je t'ai lâchement abandonné alors que tu avais tant besoin de moi. Où es-tu? Tu me manque tellement, je t'en supplie fait moi un signe, je suis lasse de cette vie!

AOV BELLA :

J'arrive enfin à l'hôtel! Demain je prendrai l'avion et retournerai dans cette ville où tout à commencé! Forks, ma ville, ma famille, ma joie mais aussi ma souffrance. Tant d'années ont passées et pourtant quelque chose me pousse à croire que rien à changer. Le téléphone sonne et me tire de mes pensées.

…

-Aro! Oui j'aimerai que tu réserve un avion privée et également un véhicule discret.

…

- Comme tu veux, du moment qu'il est discret!

Je raccrochais le téléphone, énervé. La voix mielleuse d'Aro m'insupporte de plus en plus. Il aimerait tant que je lui appartienne corps et âme mais il a tord, il n'obtiendra rien de moi. Je préfère encore mourir que d'être dans son lit. Il essaie toujours de faire son maximum pour me satisfaire, mais ma patience diminue au fil du temps. Je ne suis plus rien désormais, juste un outil de combat, une machine à tuer sans aucun remords sans aucune pitié. Une espèce de mercenaire sans Dieu ni maître, juste un ange de la mort. Voilà ce que tu as fait de moi Edward, c'est ce que je suis par ta faute, par votre faute. Je te tuerai ainsi que toute ta famille, ensuite seulement je pourrais m'occuper des autres, de tout les autres. Il faudra prendre des forces avant le combat mais il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à leur niveau ou que je me fasse remarquer. Peu importe, je trouverais un moyen de me nourrir et obtiendrai ma revanche tant attendu.

AOV ARO :

Elle a tant de haine au fond d'elle! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une épouse parfaite pour l'un d'entre nous. Mais non, elle s'obstine à n'être qu'une guerrière comme si c'est grâce à cela qu'elle tiens bon. Malgré mes efforts, nos efforts elle reste froide et distante. Il faut que je l'appel.

- bella! as-tu besoins de quelque chose?

….

- Je vais appeler notre contact à l'aéroport! Tu as une préférence en se qui concerne ton outil de déplacement?

…..

Elle ne m'a pas laissé finir. J'hésite en ce qui concerne le véhicule. Je me demande quel sera sa réaction si je lui réserve une moto. Mieux vaut agir avec prudence en se qui concerne Bella, il est préférable d'oublier la moto et de réserver une voiture puissante. Je lui téléphonerai demain pour savoir ce qu'elle compte faire lorsqu'elle sera arrivée.

Alors ?

Laissez moi vos reviews et à très bientôt pour la suite!


	6. Chapter 6

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et si vous avez des suggestions j'aimerai bien les lires.

AOV BELLA :

Je regardais mon sac de voyage posé sur le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, choisi ma tenue. Je pris mon pantalon de cuir noir et un bustier rouge sang, quant l'écrin tomba du sac. Je me penchais et le déposé sur la table de chevet, continuant à me diriger vers la douche. J'avais besoin de m'apaiser et l'eau chaude sur mon corps était un moyen rapide et efficace.

Il était presque le matin. Je finissais de me sécher et en moins de deux secondes enfilé mes vêtements. Cependant en sortant de la salle de bain mon regard resta figer sur l'écrin noir. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir juste pour vérifier. Ma bague, son engagement envers moi, ce qui me relié à lui pour l'éternité se trouve à l'intérieur de cette toute petite boîte.

J'eu l'impression que celle-ci pesait des tonnes tout à coup. Je la rentrée dans le sac et me dirigeait vers la porte, prête à partir. Le voiturier m'attendais, je me saisis des clés sans prendre la peine de le remercier. Je fis rugir le moteur et arrivais à l'aéroport en moins de cinq minute. Le soleil apparût soudains et je fus soulageais lorsque je vis un homme me faisant signe d'entrer dans le hangar où mon avion privé m'attendais. Je pris mon téléphone et appuyais sur la touche rappel.

…

- Aro, je voulais juste que tu sache que je suis dans l'avion!

…

- Oui, ils ont bien agi jusqu'à présent!

…

- d'accord!

…

- je compte m'installer dans mon ancienne maison, pour le moment je vais rester en observation!

…

- Je te l'ai promis et je tiendrais parole, je te téléphonerai en temps voulu!

Je raccrochais énervée. Il ne me fais pas confiance, et il n'a pas tord mais de là a remettre ma parole en doute! Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours tenue ma part du marcher. L'hôtesse commence à me taper sur le système, elle pense que je ne l'entend pas parler de moi avec le pilote. Elle a de la chance que je dois me faire discrète car sinon je me serai occupée d'elle dès que l'avion serait au sol. Plus je me rapproche de mon but, plus la tension est palpable. Il faudra quant même me trouver à manger. J'évite d'y penser pour l'instant, je réfléchirai à ça lorsque je serai installée. Pour l'instant je resterais tapis dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice pour agir.

AOV ARO :

Le palais est incroyablement calme et tout le monde est détendu, à croire que le départ de Bella est un soulagement pour tous. C'est vrai que celle-ci mettais la pression dans les couloirs et surtout dans les salles d'entraînements. Les hommes ont une drôle d'expression, on dirai qu'ils sont soulagés et en même temps très déçu. Marcus est complètement déprimé depuis qu'elle est partie. Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire depuis qu'elle nous avait rejoint et maintenant c'est pire qu'avant, j'aurai dû lui ordonner de l'accompagner. Moi j'ai juste une appréhension, comme si elle ne me dit pas tout. Il vaudrai mieux envoyer quelqu'un pour la surveiller. J'hésite cependant à le faire car si jamais elle s'en aperçois il risque encore d'avoir des morts parti nos rang.

- Bella!

….

- J'ai appris qu'il y avait du soleil, ils ont été prévoyant au moins ?

….

- n'hésite pas à me téléphoner en cas de problème.

…

- que compte tu faire à ton arriver?

…

- n'oublie pas de me prévenir dès que tu pense passer à l'action! Je veux être présent!

….

Décidément elle ne changera jamais. Toujours ce comportement de feux, à croire qu'elle brûle d'impatience. J'espère qu'elle se fera discrète et échappera au radars d'Alice, je n'ai pas envie que la voyante gâche l'effet de surprise. Je ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment elle compte se cacher alors qu'elle se rend dans son ancienne maison. Je vais la laisser faire, après tout c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais déçu. J'attendrais ton appel avec impatience Bella, et je ne viendrai pas seul, je prendrais les meilleurs d'entre nous.

AOV EDWARD :

Nous nous sommes garé devant le lycée, notre lycée. Ta présence me manque tant en ses lieu mon amour! Notre fille est au ange, se balader en ses murs est pour elle une espèce d'hommage envers toi. Je trouve la salle de biologie tellement vide sans toi, à croire que du temps où nous étions là il n'y avais que nous. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi à mes yeux, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être vide, comme si juste mon corps était présent dans la salle de cours. Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour revenir au jour où je t'ai aperçu la première fois, ou bien la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. J'ai l'impression que ses moment non jamais existé, heureusement pour moi il me suffit de regarder notre fille pour savoir qu'ils ne proviennent pas de mon imagination. On me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr à présent,mais quoi? Je vais aller chasser ce soir, j'ai besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête. Tout les garçons du lycée sont sous le charme de Renesmée, si seulement ils t'avaient vue mon amour, c'était toi la plus magnifique même avec Rosalie dans les parage! Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour toi. Malgré tout les mecs qui te tournais autour tu ne voulais être qu'avec moi. Ma femme que j'aime, je n'aurai jamais dû t'abandonner ce jour là! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, même si un jours je te retrouve et que tu veuille de moi! Tu étais persuadé que j'étais ton ange, que j'avais une âme, après ce que je t'ai fait endurer je sais que tu as tord! Si seulement on ne c'était jamais rencontrer!

AOV ALICE :

J'en ai marre des cours, j'aimerais tant avoir une vision de toi Bella! J'aimerai savoir dans combien de temps tu arrive, dans combien de temps mon frère retrouvera le sourire. Toute la famille m'en veut de nous infliger tant de souvenirs douloureux, seul Carlisle me soutiens. Il faut que je tienne le coup et garde mon esprit verrouillé, bientôt tu sera de nouveau parmi nous. J'ai hâte mais cependant j'ai quant même une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose ne va pas.

AOV BELLA :

Nous y sommes! Nous allons faire venir votre voiture! Avait assuré l'hôtesse. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la porte du jet, le temps étais couvert et je ne pu me retenir un sourire. Aro ne comprendra donc jamais le sens du mot discret. Devant moi se trouvait une magnifique décapotable noir, vitre tinté. Je m'installe dans le véhicule, démarre et fonce droit sur l'autoroute. Il ne me faut que trente minute pour arriver jusqu'à mon ancien chez moi. Je me dirigeai à l'agence immobilière et racheter ma maison à un prix dérisoire. Je me garais devant l'entrer et commençais le grand nettoyage, j'avais un besoin incontrôlable de la remettre en état. La journée passa lentement et j'eu un cri d'horreur en voyant que toute les affaires de mon père, les photos, mes affaires avaient été entreposés dans la chambre d'ami. Soudains je ne pu m'empêcher dans prendre une en particulier, celle de mon mariage, l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie d'humaine mais aussi l'un des derniers de toute mon existence. La nuit venait de tomber et j'attrapais mes clés. Verrouillant la porte je me mis à courir en direction du cimetière, celui où reposer la tombe de mon père.

Alors? Ça vous as plus? Reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : et voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu, et je tiens à rappeler que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

AOV BELLA :

J'arrivais devant les grilles du cimetière, l'endroit ou reposait mon père. D'un pas lent je m'avancer devant la stèle où ce trouvais écrit :

CHARLY SWAN, un homme, un ami, un père

Mort lors dans l'exercice de ses fonctions le 13/09/

L'année de la mort de mon père c'était effacé de la stèle avec le temps. Je m'allongeais sur la tombe de mon père. Je suis restée ainsi pendant un long moment, étouffant mes sanglots qui remontaient dans ma george. Si un vampire avait pu pleurer, je suis certaine que d'énormes larmes couleraient le long de mes joues. Je n'arriverais jamais à me le pardonner. La nuit était déjà bien avancé lorsque je relevais la tête. Je promis à mon père de revenir demain avec des fleurs. Je quittais le cimetière d'un pas lent et sans enthousiasmes mais il fallait absolument que je me nourrisse. Je me retrouvais très vite à deux pâtées de maisons de l'hôpital. Tout en me rapprochant j'évaluais la situation, cherchais grâce à mon odorat le frigo où se trouvais les réserves de sang. Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur alléchante, puis m'introduit. Il fallait que je passe inaperçu, ce qui fût assez facile. Je jeter un dernier regard autour de moi m'assurant que personne ne m'ai remarqué, entrouvrit le frigo. Il y avait pas mal de sang en stock et je ne pu m'empêcher d'en prendre bien plus que nécessaire. J'entendis soudain un bruit venant du couloir, et je sorti par la fenêtre de la salle situé en entresol. Je me dirigeais vers ma maison, aussi vite que ma vitesse de non humain me le permette. Je déposais les pochettes de sang dans le frigo et le fermé avec un cadenas. Je sais que ce geste pouvais paraître stupide car tous vampire aurait pu le broyer mais au moins aucun humain ne pouvais y fouiller. Je retournais sous la douche et sans savoir pourquoi me mis à chanter « ma berceuse », celle qu'il me jouait lors de mes moments tristes. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de celle-ci que je sentis la présence d'une personne à l'intérieur de la maison.

AOV CARLISLE :

Dur journée à l'hôpital j'ai vraiment hâte de rejoindre ma famille et de vérifier le bon déroulement de la journée. Il faudra que je parle à Alice, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Edward dans cette incertitude en se qui concerne Bella. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre et je sais que l'espoir de la revoir bientôt réussirai à le soulager de sa peine mais si se n'est que partiellement. Je finirai de remplir les dossiers à la maison il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec mon fils.

AOV MARCUS :

Je n'avais pas pu résistait au fait d'être loin d'elle, loin de celle qu'elle ai devenu. Juste un aller retour pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien me répétais-je sans cesse. Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis ainsi? Je la vis soudains roder autour de l'hôpital pendant que j'arpentais une rue sombre de la ville. Que fait-elle? Elle va pas manger quelqu'un de malade? Je me rapprochais d'elle, me faisant le plus discret possible. Il ne faut pas qu'elle voit que je la suit sinon je suis fichu! Que cherche t-elle dans le frigo? C'est alors que je compris, elle n'allais pas chasser un humain ni même un animal. Elle pris les poches de sang entreposer et en entendant un bruit qui venait de mon côté fila à travers la ville. Elle est remarquable, intelligente, et surtout c'est une force de la nature. Je suivit sa trace jusqu'à une petite maison, trouvant une décapotable devant l'entrée « sûrement un cadeau d'ARO » pensait-je. Soudains ce fût le choc, Bella chantée sous la douche! Mais le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle chantais une musique que je cru deviner être la berceuse que Edward lui avait composait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, j'étais bouleverser. J' ouvris la porte doucement, évitant de trop me faire remarqué et entrer dans le salon. Il fallais que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec elle.

AOV CARLISLE :

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie lorsque j'entendis une infirmière en pleure dans la salle. Je rentrai à l'intérieur pour essayer de la réconforter. Elle avait l'air paniqué et complètement désespérée.

-que ce passe t-il pour que vous soyez dans un état pareil?

-oh Docteur Cullen, je ne vous ai pas entendu entré! Je suis désolée.

-pourquoi? Que ce passe t-il?

- j'ai oublié de fermer à clé le frigo de réserve de sang…et… quelqu'un a vidé toute la réserve! Je vais me faire virer et…

-non, je vais parler au directeur! Par contre j'aimerai que vous me montriez l'endroit où ça c'est passé!

La jeune femme me conduisit dans une salle en entresol, un peu à côté de la morgue. Je l'a remercier et lui demandé de me laisser seul juste un instant. Il y avait deux odeurs de vampire dont une, et j'en étais sûr étais celle de Marcus. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier la deuxième mais j'étais sûr que seul ce vampire avait pris le sang. Il faut que je parle à Alice, si jamais Marcus et dans le coin Aro et les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver, si jamais ils trouvent Bella avant nous…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : MARCUS ET BELLA

Je descendais les escaliers d'un pas hésitant et me mis à renifler l'air. Je reconnu aussitôt l'odeur de Marcus et poussait un grondement mauvais. Il s'était installé dans le salon, sur le canapé qui fût jadis celui de mon père. Il restait sans bouger ni même parler, comme un enfant attendant sa punition tête baisser. Puis il releva doucement sa tête et je pu lire dans son regard de la déception, de la rage mais aussi de la compassion. Ce regard eu le dons de me faire sortir de mes gants.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Dit-je d'un ton sec.

- je n'arrivais pas… j'étais inquiet!

- N'importe quoi! C'est pas pour moi que tu devrais être inquiet à cet instant! Répondit-je en me sentant prête à bondir.

- personne ne sait que je suis ici, je voulais juste voir si tu te débrouillais toute seule, je t'a…

- prononce ce mot Marcus et je t'assure que ce sera ton dernier! Criai-je de rage.

- ne me dit pas que tu peux t'en sortir seule, la preuve tu chantonne sa chanson, tu t'installe dans ton ancienne maison tu…

- cela ne te concerne pas Marcus, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs! Je veux qu'on me laisse faire se que je désire sans que qui que ce soit n'intervient! Est-ce trop demander?

-Non, mais je ne veux pas te perdre!

- ce que tu es pathétique, pire que Dimitri, si tu le désire tu peux finir comme lui!

- Edward est un …

- NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM!

- sinon quoi? Ton petit cœur va te faire mal et tu..

C'était trop! Parce que Monsieur était l'un des trois rois il ce permettait de se moquer de moi ouvertement. Je le pris par la gorge et le soulevais de terre. Il se mit à me sourire, espérait-il mourir de mes mains? Je ne savais plus où j'en était, j'était perdu et il l'avais remarqué. Il me donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui me projeta par la fenêtre et j'atterris contre un arbre. Il souriait de plus en plus, il voulais que je m'énerve et que je me batte.

-Je vois que tu as enfin retrouver tes esprits! Ricana Marcus

- va t-en, et vite avant que je ne change d'avis!

-NON, je resterais avec toi, je te rappellerais ton but lorsque tu douteras! Et après, quant il ne seront plus de ce monde tu sera à moi!

- c'est ça que tu attend de moi? Être ta femme comme les blondasses qui accompagne Marcus et Aro? Que je sois un objet à ton bon vouloir?

- Non, reprit-il en baissant les yeux, je veux juste que tu accepte mon amour, mes caresses. Nous ne serons pas obligeait de rester à Voltera, je veux juste être avec toi!

- mais moi je ne veux pas de toi!

- dans ce cas je reste!

- alors tant pis pour toi! Hurlais-je

Il me fit un grand sourire et parti à toute allure. Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse, tentant de le rattraper. Il s'arrêtât au bout d'un moment et je me jeter sur lui. Le combat ne fut pas facile car Marcus me connaissait bien. Je fus la première à le blesser, lui arrachant le bras , je savourais une petite vengeance même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour l'instant car il fallait que soit discrète. Encore une fois tout mes efforts tombaient à l'eau à cause d'un Volturi, cette pensée augmenta davantage ma rage. Je fus légèrement blesser à la jambe ce qui ne m'empêchât pas de l'achever peu de temps après. Je fis brûler son corps, puis marchais en direction de la maison à une vitesse guère plus vive qu'une humaine. cependant je me mis à vraiment courir lorsque je sentis une présence se rapprocher du brasier.

AOV ALICE :

Bella, Bella blessée. Je ne pu me retenir un cri de terreur et me mis instinctivement à courir en direction du brasier. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais sous mes yeux. Un feu immense s'élancé jusqu'au dessus des arbres. L'odeur était bizarre, il semblais que je l'avais déjà sentis mais elle ne correspondait pas tellement à Bella. Soudains je revis la scène et eu un cri de frayeur lorsque je découvris que c'était Marcus qui brûlait. Mais qui avait fait ça? Qui était capable de tuer un Roi Volturi ? Qui aurai eu une telle audace? J'essayais de voir la scène sous un autre angle et ma surprise n'en fût que plus horrible. Bella, notre Bella entrain de démembrer Marcus! C'est impossible! Je me retournais lentement vers Edward et les autres qui m'avait suivit. Il avait lu dans mes pensées, cela ce voyait à ses traits décomposé. Renesmée nous questionnais mais personne ne fut capable de lui avouait. C'est alors que mon frère émit un grondement terrifiant.

- TU TE TROMPE ! Hurla-t-il, c'est impossible!

AOV EDWARD:

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais de voir dans l'esprit d'Alice. Ma Bella, ma femme si douce et incapable de se mettre en colère ne pouvait en aucun cas être cette femme dans la vision. Elle ne pouvait pas être cette guerrière agressive au yeux rouges vifs. Ma Bella serait incapable de tuer qui que se soit j'en étais sûr, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 : Visite?

AOV BELLA

J'arrivais enfin à la maison et un soupir m'échappa. Il fallait que je trouve une autre maison et vite car les Cullen remonterons sûrement jusqu'à moi grâce à l'odeur. Je pris mon téléphone et contacter Aro.

- bonjour Aro, j'ai eu un problème j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main!

- que puis-je pour toi ma chère?

- une nouvelle planque : pratique, pas trop spacieuse. Et si tu pouvais me trouver un fleuriste qui aurai des frésia se serait super!

- pour la planque, je t'envoie un agent pour t'y conduire, mais je me demande pourquoi des fleurs?

- un truc personnel, si tu ne veux pas me faire ce cadeau… tant pis!

-Non, non d'accord! Des frésia, combien?

- trois pots en terre cuite pour les planter!

-pour quant?

-demain! Répondit-je en raccrochant.

Je ramassais mes affaires, remettais le tout dans le sac. Je regardais le frigo et repris une tasse de sang. J'étais heureuse que Aro n'ai pas encore demandé des nouvelles de Marcus ni de Dimitri. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer la mort de Dimitri ni de Marcus en ce moment, car je connaissais la conséquence que cela impliquait. Aro débarquerai sur l'heure avec Caïus et ordonnerai de m'enfermer pendant au moins 100 ans, si bien sûr j'avais de la chance. Soudains j'entendis des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la maison. Je me cachais dans la forêt. Je tendais l'oreille afin d'entendre la personne qui se trouvait à présent dans ma demeure.

« Bella, Bella tu es là? S'il te plaît répond moi, je commence à devenir dingue! »

La voix d'Edward résonna comme un cri de secours à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Je me débattais afin d'empêcher mon corps de me dirigeais vers lui, de le serrai dans mes bras afin de le consoler, d'allégeais sa souffrance. Soudains une autre voix me rappela ma douleur, la haine envers celui que j'aimais. La voix de ma fille.

« Vient papa, rentrons à la maison… elle n'est pas là! »

J'avais du mal à comprendre que celle-ci soit encore vivante. Ils ont sûrement dû la transformer en vampire afin de pouvoir la garder auprès d'eux pour l'éternité. Je dû retenir encore plus mon corps afin d'éviter de me manifester auprès de ma fille. Elle ne doit pas voir ce que je suis devenu. Je voudrais tant pouvoir la serrer également dans mes bras et rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu sans elle. Mes années d'entraînement n'auront donc servis à rien! Les pas s'éloignèrent de la maison et je poussais un soulagement car je savais que je n'aurais pas pu tenir encore longtemps. Je retournais au bout de quelques heures dans la maison car je voulais être certaine que personne ne m'attende à l'intérieur. Je filais sous la douche, décidément il n'y avait que la salle de bain pour m'apaiser. Je regardais le rez de chaussé à moitié dévasté à cause de la bagarre entre Marcus et moi. La nuit allais être longue! Je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre un des vieux bouquins qui traîné. Le lire me rappela beaucoup de souvenir, ma passion pour la lecture. J'entendis soudains quelqu'un taper à la porte, un peu hésitant. Je reconnu à l'odeur que la personne était humaine et descendis afin de l'accueillir .

- bonjour, je m'appelle Branda Stewart, je viens de la part de Monsieur Aro!

- bonjour, vous avez de bonne nouvelle pour moi j'espère?

- oui bien entendu, je ne me serai en aucun cas permise de venir vous voir les mains vides!

- je vous aimes bien, Branda, alors qu'elle maison avez-vous pour moi?

- j'ai une jolie maison situé en plein milieu de la forêt, aucun voisin au alentour mais surtout, proche d'ici!

-quant puis-je y apporter mes affaires?

- Monsieur Aro m'a ordonné de transférer vos affaires le temps que vous… que vous faites ce que vous avez à faire!

- d'accord! Mais surtout n'oublier pas le frigo! Finis-je en voyant le fleuriste arriver.

Je posais un des pots de Frésia sur le porche et fit signe de ne pas l'emporter pour la nouvelle maison. celle-ci me fit un hochement de la tête pour approuver et continua de préparer les affaires. Je demandais ensuite au livreur d'apporter l'un d'eux chez les Cullen et lui indiquait le chemin pour s'y rendre. J'y ajoutais une petite carte à l'attention d'Edward. Je pris donc le dernier et me rendais sur la tombe de mon père. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer en relisant l'inscription sur la stèle et ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains. Je me mis soudains à écrire une phrase grâce à mes ongles plus solide que le granite.

« ça mort est arrivé par ta faute, et tu me le payera E. Cullen. »

Je posais le pot de frésia et me mit à discuter longtemps avec mon père. Je lui avouai que j'aurai mieux fait de l'écouter car il avait raison Edward n'était pas un mec bien. Je me mis soudains à lui raconter tout ce que je comptais faire pour me venger, pour le venger.

Je parti de nouveau pour rejoindre la maison qui appartenait à mon père, récupérais ma voiture et suivit Branda jusqu'à la nouvelle maison.

AOV EDWARD :

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou! La vision d'Alice n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire! Voir ma Bella tuer de sang froid Marcus, avec dans le regard une pointe de plaisir à apporter la mort me fit frissonner de dégoût. J'avais suivit sa trace jusqu'à son ancienne maison, mais elle n'était pas là. Je l'avais appelé mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu. C'est ma fille qui me ramena à la réalité et, me tenant le bras, me ramena jusqu'à la villa. J'entendis à ce moment précis Carlisle parlait d'une effraction qui c'était produit à l'hôpital, le voleur ayant vidé les réserves de sang. Non, ma Bella ne serrait pas capable de faire ça! Elle qui respectait tant la vie humaine ne pouvait pas boire du sang humain. Ma fille avait de la peine que mon père parle de sa mère ainsi. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle parti se coucher avec une pointe au cœur et d'énorme larmes coulaient le long de ses joues légèrement rosées. Je cherchais des raisons qui justifierait le comportement de Bella. Elle ne pouvais pas être la fille qui était dans la vision, Bella ne peux pas être cette guerrière!

C'était déjà le petit matin lorsque j'entendis une voiture se diriger vers la maison. C'est-elle? Ma Bella était-elle enfin venu me rejoindre? Était-ce possible? Un claquement de porte se fit entendre puis j'entendis la pensée d'un homme précisant que « cette baraque est immense ». D'un air déçu je me rapprochais de la porte et me tenait prêt à ouvrir. Trois tapement léger sur la porte.

-Bon…Bonjour! Fit l'homme en me dévisageant.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

- Je cherche un dénommé Edward Cullen, j'ai un truc à lui donner!

- c'est moi! De quoi s'agit-il?

- une superbe brunette ma dit de vous donner ça ainsi que cette carte!

-merci! Répondit-je un peu surpris.

Je refermais la porte en tenant un pot de fleur, des frésias comme lors de notre….! Je fis demi tour mais la camionnette était déjà parti. Je claquais la porte et posait le pot sur la table, prenant la carte qui se trouvait accroché au fleurs.

« le cimetière de Forks cache ta plus grande faute! Allée B18, rangée 3»

Je relisais le message, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était l'écriture de Bella! Les autres avaient pris leurs sacs et se dirigeaient vers les voitures. Je leurs fit signe de ne pas m'attendre et fonçait vers le cimetière. J'arrivais devant la grille et jetais un coup d'œil sur le plan. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver devant la tombe, et je tombais à genoux en lisant ses mots :

CHARLY SWAN, un homme, un ami, un père

Mort lors dans l'exercice de ses fonctions le 13/09/

« ça mort est arrivé par ta faute, et tu me le payera E. Cullen. »


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : je rappelle à tous que les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

MERCI pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

AOV EDWARD:

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais entrain de lire, ce ne pouvais être qu'une coïncidence! Oh, mon Dieu je n'aurai jamais dû abandonner Bella! Si j'avais étais là, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça! Je suis un idiot doublé d'un imbécile! j'ai été fou de partir, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle n'a pas pu se contrôler, si seulement j'avais été là!

Je restais sans bouger, relisant attentivement ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux, me cachant le visage. Des sanglots remontaient dans ma cage thoracique et si j'avais pu pleurer, des larmes de honte couleraient sur mon visage à cette instant. Je n'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher! Je n'ai pas arrêter de lui causait du tord depuis que j'étais rentré dans sa vie! Une légère brise me ramena à la réalité lorsque je sentis la douce odeur du frésia qui était posé sur la tombe. Je le regardais comme un vestige du passé, de notre passé. C'est à ce moment là que je vis une carte similaire à celle que j'avais reçu. Me laisserait-elle des indices, une piste menant jusqu'à elle? J'hésitais à prendre la carte comme si une voix à l'intérieur de moi me disait que j'avais fait assez de mal comme ça. J'ai dû mettre au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de la saisir. Je l'ouvrais délicatement afin de ne pas déchirer le papier.

« je te rejoindrais bientôt papa! Mais je dois accomplir quelque chose avant »

Un cri de tristesse s'échappa de ma bouche. Elle voulait mourir, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle a combattu Marcus. Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ma Bella, ma femme, que dois-tu accomplir de si important? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux mourir, ni même dans quel circonstance mais je t'en empêcherais! Ta fille a besoin de toi, ma famille a besoin de toi! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!

AOV BELLA :

J'arrivais enfin dans ma nouvelle demeure. Effectivement Branda ne m'avait pas déçu, la maison était parfaite. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, pas trop loin de celle des Cullen mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence. Elle n'avait pas d'étage et était tout équipé. Je regardais Branda prendre les paquets avec soin et les rentrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je me chargeais personnellement du frigo car elle était si maigre et faible que j'eu peur qu'elle ne finisse écrasé par celui-ci. Une fois toute les affaires rentrée elle me sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Branda, puis-je vous poser une question?

- bien entendu!

- depuis combien de temps connaissez vous Aro?

- depuis plus de 15 ans, nous travaillons avec lui depuis des générations! Ne vous inquiétez pas votre secret et bien gardé!

- pourquoi travaillez vous pour lui? Demandais-je timidement

- je suis malade et je meurt à petit feu, Maître Aro m'a promis de me transformer bientôt en échange d'une vie de servitude! Me répondit-elle avant de partir.

Elle était si confiante envers Aro. Je savais très bien que à moins d'avoir un quelconque talents Aro ne la transformera jamais. Mais elle était confiante, ce que c'est pathétique un humain. Je me rappelais ensuite que j'avais été confiante comme elle, une pathétique humaine amoureuse d'un vampire au yeux doré. Je me dépêchais de déballer tout les cartons présent dans la maison et posait mon sac sur le lit. Je sortais alors mon petit écrin noir, le regardant attentivement. Je me remémorais alors le jour ou il m'avait demandé en mariage et j'avais accepter. D'autres souvenir me revinrent en mémoire, celui de notre premier baiser, sa peau froide contre mon corps, lui dans son costume m'attendant devant le prêtre et enfin le jour de mon accouchement et ma fille sous mes yeux floue, n'arrivant même pas à la voir complètement. Ma rage fit place à mon chagrin, celui de ne pas avoir connu ma propre fille. Je courus sous la douche : ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer, NE PAS CRAQUER! Me répétais-je à voix basse pendant que l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps de marbre. Cependant je ne pu retenir mes sanglots, Edward tu m'as anéantis! Toi qui m'avais donné goût à la vie, tu m'as également transformé en cette chose qui détruit tout ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin! Moi qui croyais qu'être vampire allait me rapprocher de toi, m'a éloigné et à détruit tout ce que j'avais. Je n'ai plus rien par ta faute Edward, plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus de sans à ma vie! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN!

AOV ALICE :

Bella, si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette vision il y a 250 ans, tu serai avec nous en ce moment! Mon frère n'aurait jamais perdu son sourire! Nous serions tous heureux! Si seulement je pouvais te retrouver, te serrer dans mes bras et te dire à quel point je t'aime! Je n'aurai jamais dû convaincre Edward de venir avec nous ce jour là! Tu nous avais tant rendu humain et nous, nous avons fait de toi un monstre! Je retournerai avec Nessie à ton ancienne maison, il faut que je te trouve!

Je sais c'est un peu court mais j'écris au fur et à mesure donc ça dépend de l'inspiration du moment!

Je vous mettrais bientôt un autre chapitre! promis


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Maman?

AOV RENESMEE :

Nous avions passé une journée de cours qui me parût interminable, ce qui me fît sourire étant donné que personne de ma famille appart moi ne dormais. Je finissais ma dernière heure de cours : biologie avancé! Je commençais a me diriger vers la voiture d'Alice dans pas rapide car je voulais rentrer à la maison pour retrouver mon père. Il n'était pas venu de toute la journée. Alice me rappela rapidement à l'ordre, le regard furieux car je devais marcher trop vite. Une fois assise dans la voiture, elle alluma la radio et ne dit pas un mot. Cela me faisait peur, car lorsque ma tante ne parlait pas cela insinuais qu'elle avait une idée tordu derrière la tête. Apparemment je ne m'était pas trompé car nous ne nous dirigions pas vers la maison. Soudains je reconnu la route pour aller à la maison de mon grand père. Qu'avait-elle vue? Que me cachait-elle? Elle stoppa la voiture et commença enfin :

- je sais que ta mère doit être quelque part! affirma-t-elle

-je le pense aussi, mais je crois qu'elle ne veux me voir. Avouais-je timidement

-je crois au contraire que Bella est revenue juste pour toi!

-je pense que c'est aussi pour papa!

-je…ne sais pas.

Je regardais ma tante l'air perdu, à croire qu'elle pensait que ma mère était venu pour se venger. NON, ma mère ne ferait jamais ça, elle aime encore papa j'en suis sûr! Je sortais de la voiture calmement, je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec ma tante. J'eu un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état de la maison, les fenêtres était brisés, il y avait du verre partout. Certes la maison était déjà un peu comme ça hier mais pas autant. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, cette maison c'était tout ce qui me restait de grand père et surtout de maman! Soudain quelque chose attira mon regard, un pot de fleur. Elle était drôlement belle et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était exquise. Je le montrais du doigt à ma tante qui fût choqué en la voyant. Elle m'avoua que lors du mariage de ma mère elle en avait mis un peu partout dans la maison, ma mère avait adoré. Pendant que ma tante rentrait à l'intérieur de la maison pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait sauver et emmener à la maison, je me saisis du pot. Une petite carte tomba au sol, je la ramassé et la glissé dans ma poche car je comptais la lire à l'écart de tout regard indiscret (autrement dit d'Alice). Ma tante poussa un cris de stupeur et je courus la rejoindre en un éclair. Quant je fus à l'intérieur de la chambre d'ami je fis prise de panique en voyant que tout les meubles avaient disparut.

- QUI A OSE? QUI A PRIS LES AFFAIRES DE MA FAMILLE? Criais-je ahuri

-Je…crois…que c'est ta mère! Me répondit Alice hésitante.

- on peut retracer l'odeur?

-non malheureusement avec les fenêtres cassé, l'odeur à disparut à cause du vent!

Je restais sans parler. Je n'arriverais donc jamais à rencontrer ma mère! En plus maintenant il ne restait plus rien d'elle, comme si ma famille humaine n'avait jamais existait! J'étais folle de rage, je rentrais à l'intérieur de la voiture suivit de très prêt par Alice. Elle avait peur que j'abîme sa voiture à cause de mes sauts d'humeur. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je cherchais mon père. Je montais jusqu'à sa chambre et le vît, la tête enfuit dans ses mains. Il était triste et je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher et de le prendre dans mes bras. Si seulement maman était là, il aurait le sourire. J'essayais de le calmais et je réussis au bout d'un long moment. Il parti chasser avec tonton Emmett et Jasper afin de se changer les idées. Personne ne savaient ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cette état, mais aucun de nous eu le courage de lui poser la question. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre afin d'être seule pour lire le message qui se trouvait dans la plante de maman. J'eu un pincement au cœur en lisant celui-ci.

« ma chérie, j'aimerai te rencontrer. Dit moi ou et quant! Tendrement ta maman. »

Je réfléchissais afin de trouver un moyen de lui transmettre la date et le lieu de rendez-vous. Soudains je retournais le papier et écrivais les mots suivants :

« Ce soir, à l'orée de la forêt derrière la maison de grand père, à 22h00 »

Je refermais le papier, et le glisser dans mon cartable. Je le déposerais demain matin sous le pot de fleur. J'espérais que maman y penserais. Il fallait cependant que je trouve un moyen de prétexter une sortie nocturne. J'y réfléchirai demain pendant les cours, pour le moment je ne savais qu'une chose : maman voulais me voir!

AOV EDWARD :

Ma fille ressemble vraiment à sa mère. Elle était venu me consoler comme elle l'aurait fait. Je suis heureux que Jasper et Emmett m'aient proposé d'aller chasser, il faut vraiment que je me change les idées. J'espère qu'elle va bien, j'aimerai tant lui dire que je suis désolé et que je regrette du plus profond de mon être ce que je lui ai fait subir durant toutes ses années. Bella, ma Bella me pardonneras-tu un jour?

OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Voilà! En ce qui concerne le texte qui est souligné de temps en temps je suis désolée je ne le fait pas exprès. (j'ai vista donc je tape tout sur Works donc c'est un peu la merde). Dès que je trouve la solution je vous tiens au courant!


End file.
